Afterparty
by whimsicalglow
Summary: Kuroko dan toleransinya. Akashi dan nafsunya.


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
><strong>warns<strong>: BL, lemon; perlu mental yang matang untuk membaca fiksi ini.  
>I don't take any profit from this story. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>#<p>

**Afterparty  
><strong>© whimsicalglow

* * *

><p>"<em>Bersulang!"<em>

Masing-masing menyesap gelas. Alkohol menyusuri kerongkongan. Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan.

Pasca Winter Cup, Kiseki no Sedai menggagaskan pesta. Sebagai reuni, sekaligus perayaan kemenangan Kuroko. Passer Seirin tersebut merelakan rumahnya untuk diinapi dan Momoi menyumbang sake. _Party 'till we drop_, layaknya remaja sok dewasa terjebak dalam nafsu duniawi.

Kuroko meneguk sake. Kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun pening mulai melanda. Ia menyandarkan tubuh. Lengan tumpuannya kokoh sekali. Empunya siapa? Ia menoleh—oh, Akashi. Ia menempelkan diri lebih dekat, jatuh dalam dekapan lelaki bersurai merah itu. Akashi memeluknya, erat dan lekat, seperti yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Kalaupun ini mimpi, ia tidak keberatan. Akashi dapat ia miliki; jiwa dan raganya. Agak malu kepalanya mendongak. Dengan hati-hati jemarinya meneliti wajah rupawan Akashi Seijuurou—menyentuh kulit kencangnya, mengagumi fitur wajahnya, memuja pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat.

Ibu jari sampai pada ujung bibir. Senyum ingin tahu terkembang. Lutut diangkat ke sofa untuk posisi lebih nyaman. Tangan kanan membingkai wajah. Bibir berkecupan.

#

_Kuroko dan toleransinya._

Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya bermetamorfosis menjadi kekacauan—manik teal menyusut sayu, tubuh terhuyung, kesadaran goyah, pertahanan retak. Kemudian kepalanya bersandar pada lengannya, lama-lama pada dadanya.

Akashi tersenyum geli. Dibawanya Kuroko masuk dalam dekapan. Helai rambutnya dibelai dan disisir, punggungnya dielus sayang.

Ia seratus persen sadar, namun hasrat berkehendak. Untuk menyayangi, untuk memiliki. Hatinya mendamba. Nafsunya meronta.

Oleh karena itu, ketika tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya memberontak, menggapai wajahnya, _lancang_ mencium bibirnya; Akashi tak ragu untuk segera memutar posisi lawan mainnya, balas mencium penuh nafsu. Kulit kenyal itu dijilati, diisap, digigit; bibir bawahnya digerogoti. Ciuman diperdalam. Lidah mendorong barisan tulang gigi, menjulur masuk, mengajak yang malu untuk turut bermain. Intens dan lekat, lembut dan memikat.

Rambut merah dijambak sebagai penopang, desah-desah tergumam tak teratur. Dunia sekitar memudar, permainan mengintens. Peduli setan dengan eksistensi audiens. Seperti ekstasi, Kuroko tenggelam dalam buai memabukkan Akashi Seijuurou.

Pada akhirnya ciuman terpisah, namun permainan belum berakhir. Leher Kuroko ditelusuri, dijejaki, ditandai. Tengkuknya digigit hebat. Kuroko mengerang puas. Gigitan dilepas, Akashi menyeringai. _Kiss mark_-nya ia elus, ukirannya begitu menawan pada Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun," bisik seduktif, "kamar … lantai dua sebelah kanan…."

Akashi mengabulkan. Tak buang waktu ia angkat pria kurus itu dan membawanya ke atas. Pintu dibuka. Diletakkannya Kuroko di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Dikecuplah dahi pemuda itu. Kuroko mengerjap. Matanya mabuk nafsu.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Tetsuya," Akashi tersenyum. "Kacau dan sempurna."

Tergesa Akashi menanggalkan t-shirt putih yang mengganggu. Seringainya lebar menatap kudapannya. Pertama ia cicipi puting merah muda menggoda. Giginya menggigit, lidahnya menjilat. Puting sebelah kiri tidak ia biarkan menganggur, jemarinya mengusap dan memelintir. Kuroko meringis, pelan-pelan mendesah.

Sesaat ia diam untuk mendengar debar jantung Kuroko yang cepat dan tak karuan.

Pandangannya turun ke bawah, kepada celana yang menonjol. Sedikit ia mundur untuk melihat lebih dekat. Telunjuknya menyentuh bagian privat yang terbungkus—menyentil dan memainkannya—menghasilkan erangan tidak tipikal dari lelaki yang biasanya kalem itu.

"Ugh, lepas saja."

Sesuai permintaan, kain yang menghalang dilepas. Hidangan utama tersaji di hadapannya. Hangat dan basah, seperti meraung minta disantap segera. Manik heterokromatik berkilat hebat. _Bon appétit._

Dengan tangan kanan, kejantanan Kuroko ia genggam. Ibu jari membelai, mengetuk, mencubit lemah kepala. "Berhenti main-main, Akashi-kun," erang Kuroko mendesak.

Maka itulah ia memulai. Penis diusap naik turun berkali-kali. Tempo semakin cepat seiring waktu. Desah demi desah dinikmati Akashi bagai melodi favoritnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko.

Sesekali genggamannya pada penis diperkuat. Kuroko merintih.

Gerakan dipercepat, Organ padat itu mulai berkedut, menandakan klimaks yang mendekat. Kedua tangan Kuroko meremas erat penopangnya. Napasnya memburu.

"Akashi—ngh- _kun!_"

Gumpalan cairan putih menerjang keluar pada telapak tangan Akashi yang menunggu. Kuroko melengos. Sperma mengalir tiada henti membasahi ranjang. Akashi menatap takjub tangannya yang lengket. Dibawanya Kuroko ke dalam ciuman panas sekali lagi.

Seketika Akashi mengerang. Serangan lutut Kuroko pada kejantanannya tidak ia waspadai.

"Dia nakal." Kuroko terkekeh.

"Tetsuya, beraninya—" desisnya berbahaya. Seringainya serupa predator mengawasi mangsa. Iris warna ganda berpijar.

"A-ah!"

Satu jari masuk lingkar bokong. Dilumatkan hingga lubang melonggar. Satu jari lagi bergabung. Masuk-keluar dengan tempo terkendali. Kuroko meringis. Sensasi yang aneh, namun adiktif. Satu lagi dimasukkan, kemudian tiga jari dilepas bersamaan.

Akashi membuka celana. Kejantanannya tegak dan gagah, menyihir Kuroko dengan gairah. Lutut Kuroko diangkat dan diletakkan pada pundak. Kedua tangannya diletakkan mengapit surai biru muda. Penis diposisikan siaga menghadap pintu lubang.

"Aku menyukainya. Jantan sekali. Masukkan segera ke dalamku, Akashi-kun."

"Astaga, Tetsuya. Lihat betapa agresifnya dirimu."

Dan ia mulai. Penis digesekkan berkali-kali di dalam lubang. Kuroko serasa diaduk dalam ramuan menggairahkan Akashi Seijuurou dan ia tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti. Cara Akashi memuaskannya membuatnya ekstasi. Rasanya ia akan berejakulasi lagi. Penis miliknya ia manjakan secara mandiri.

Sesekali nama Seijuurou dielukan. Akashi suka panggilan barunya. Merangsang klimaksnya untuk datang lebih cepat. Kuroko menggigit bibir kala Akashi mempercepat tempo. Pria itu sangat spektakuler dalam sentuhan dan permainannya. Gairah meluap, ia menyukai setiap kenikmatan yang menyelubunginya.

Seketika Kuroko terkesiap. Kelenjar prostatnya diterjang. Sontak cairan putih melesat, menyebar pada setiap bidang yang dapat dijangkaunya. Keduanya mencapai klimaks nyaris bersamaan; Kuroko sesaat lebih awal. Akashi mengerang, seringai puas terukir dalam bibirnya. Ia tatap kekacauan yang telah diciptakannya: wajah erotis Kuroko Tetsuya yang luar biasa.

Kuroko diciumnya lembut sekali lagi. Pada dahi, kemudian bibir. Dalam waktu yang lama mereka berciuman, hingga Kuroko menyudahi untuk mengambil napas.

Akashi berbaring, mengambil posisi ternyaman di samping Kuroko. Kuroko mendekat, masuk dalam dekapan hangat Akashi.

"Aku suka—sukaaa sekali dengan Akashi-kun…."

Akashi tertawa lepas pada igauan jujur pemuda dalam dekapannya. Dibelainya rambut Kuroko, mengantar pemuda itu masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar tak lama.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu. Katakan lagi padaku esok hari, ketika kesadaranmu penuh."

Lantas ia berdiri, mengambil dan mengenakan pakaiannya, kemudian melangkah keluar. Pintu ditutupnya rapat-rapat. Di ruang tamu, teman-temannya tidur berantakan, tampak nyenyak dalam alam bawah sadar masing-masing. Akashi melewati mereka, membuka pintu, kemudian pulang pada malam yang pekat.

Ia menanti hari esok; perubahan yang akan terjadi, penjelasan atas hari ini, perkembangan relasi antara mereka berdua. Raut canggung Kuroko terbayang dalam kepalanya. Rasanya tak sabar.

Tetapi sebelum itu ia harus lekas mengemas barang-barang untuk dibawa pulang ke Kyoto.

#

**end**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**a/n**: terimakasih telah membaca adegan lemon pertama saya. semoga cukup berkenan bagi pembaca. mohon direview.


End file.
